


You're such a nerd, Sammy

by HeadmasterFelix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to convince Dean that a geek is a geek, whether it's sports or comic books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're such a nerd, Sammy

Dean popped a pair of mini pizzas into the toaster oven of the now-vacant gas station while Sam retrieved their blades from the chests of fallen demons. Their conversation picked up right where it left off, as if the small ambush had never happened. Castiel was with them but content to stay out of it.

Sam chuckled, only slightly indignant. “I’m just saying, it’s not that different from you and sports.”

Dean scoffed, “I’m not a sports geek, Sammy. There’s no such thing.”

“There is, and you totally are.”

“How do you figure?”

“Well, for starters, you can probably name the starting line up for the Royals every year for the last… what, decade?” Sam started to clean their knives while he waited for food.

Another scoff, “Yeah, so?”

“So? So that’s exactly like how I can name every Marvel character to serve on The Avengers in the last decade. And memorizing player statistics and biographies? Just like knowing all of their powers and back stories.”

“Yeah, okay, I guess I can see how in that way, my superior knowledge of sports might come off as a little bit geeky. But at least my thing is mainstream.”

“Dude, have you been to a movie theater since, like, 2008?”

He hesitated and sensed he was going to lose this fight, but he wasn’t giving up yet. “Sure, fine, but in my thing you actually _go_ places and _do_ things with real _people_.”

Sam quirked an eyebrow. “Too easy. The three big Comic Cons, Dragoncon, CONvergence? Remember the time you took me to ConQuesT? There are hundreds of fan conventions in this country.”

“Ok, but Sammy, we’re talking about real men accomplishing real feats of athleticism.”

“So you’re saying the difference is that sports happen in real life and what goes on in comic books is entirely fictional?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, yes.”

Sam rubbed his forehead, stepped over yet another dead monster, and handed him the now-clean blade. “I’m gonna take our entirely fictional angel go fill up the Batmobile.”


End file.
